My Beloved Hobae
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Kyuhyun menyukai seorang sunbae manis, Lee Sungmin yang sangat suka baca komik. Namun suatu hari ia menyakiti Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin merasa sakit dengan kelakuannya yang didasarkan rasa cemburu. A sequel from My Comic Prince. KyuMin, Gender-switch :D


My Beloved Hobae

A Super Junior Fanfiction©

Pairings : KyuMin and another slight.

Disclaimer : Mereka kakak kakakku! ^o^ *plakk!* SME certified owned.

Warn : Gaje, Gender – Switch, Not Clear dll.

Don't Like Don't Read please…

Would like to enjoy it? Gamsahamnida ^^

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua? Setiap siswa disekolah ini wajib menjadi anggota 3 tipe eskul, 1 eskul pelajaran dan yang lainnya pilihan masing-masing?" Tanya Siwon sang ketua OSIS dari sekolah terkenal, SM High School.<p>

"Aku sih terserah kau saja Siwonnie." Kim Kibum, yeoja chingu Siwon yang terkenal pandai dan baik hati serta murah senyum. Ia melayangkan senyum manisnya pada Siwon dan Siwon juga membalas tatapannya penuh arti.

"Oi! Kalau mau mesraan itu ditaman atau di café gitu biar elit. Hyung, aku gak setuju ah… Capek!" celetuk seorang namja dengan wajah tampan yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dan rambut hitam yang agak ikal.

"Huh… Memang kerjaanmu apa Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa capek?" dengus Kibum.

"Kerjaanku itu sudah banyak noona, menamatkan semua game ku, terus beli game baru, ngejahilin orang~" Kyuhyun mulai berceloteh ria.

"Cukup, Kyu… Tetap tidak bias, ini sudah peraturan dari kepala yayasan" jawab Siwon singkat.

Kyuhyun cemberut, mamasang muka merajuknya. "Ayolah Siwon hyung… Buat orang tua itu merubah peraturannya. Kau tidak kasihan pada adikmu ini…" ucapnya.

"No, I don't even really care of my evil brother" jawab Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang satu keluarga, Kyuhyun adalah sepupu Siwon yang paling dekat. Karena kedekatan ini lah Kyuhyun jadi manja pada Siwon.

"Okay, I understand…" ujarnya. "Kibummie noona, please help me. That Simba don't want to help me…" rajuknya pada Kibum sembari memeluk yeoja itu erat. Siwon melayangkan tatapan deathglare terbaiknya pada pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Kyuhyun don't be like that. Siwonnie benar, kau seharusnya jangan terlalu manja."

"Uh! Dasar soulmate!" dengusnya seraya beranjak keluar ruan OSIS.

"Kenapa aku bisa memilih orang seperti dia untuk jadi wakil ketua OSIS?" Tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya salahkan dirimu, babbo…" ejek Kibum sambil terkekeh pelan.

**- Kyuhyun POV –**

Aish… Semenjak pacaran Siwon hyung jarang menurutiku. Kuakui aku manja, tapi kan wajar, karena dia kakakku. Huh!

Kim Kibum noona benar-benar merubah hidupnya. Andai aku punya pacar juga, pasti aku juga gak iri sama mereka.

"Annyeong, kau kenapa?" Aku menoleh saat seseorang memanggilku. Omona! Yeoja yang cantik! Berkilau lagi!

"Hei, kamu kenapa? Mukamu kok ditekuk begitu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum yang bisa kubilang sangat manis.

"A-ah… Ani… A-aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku gugup. Dia cantik sekali. Rambut pirangnya yang di ikat kebelakang dan tubuhnya yang ramping dan sexy. Ya ampun! Imanku tergoda! #gayamu appa -,- *pletakk! #

"Kau bisa ambil permen ini, menurutku itu bisa menghilangkan stress mu. Oh, iya aku Lee Sungmin, salam kenal dan sampai jumpa lagi ya." Ia berlari menjauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Lee Sungmin ya? Aku yakin aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Dan dengan sekejap good mood ku kembali lagi. Ke ruang OSIS lagi ah…

OSIS Room…

"Annyeong Siwon hyung! Kibum noona!" seruku saat memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka berdua sedang minum kopi bersama.

"Annyeong Kyu… Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali? Bukannya tadi kau sedang ngambek?" Tanya Kibum noona. Aku kembali tersenyum atau menyeringai pada mereka berdua.

"Sekarang aku tidak ngambek lagi… Nan haengbokkhandae!"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu bahagia seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon hyung padaku.

"Seorang yeoja, hyung…" jawabku.

"Yeoja? Siapa dia?" Kibum noona terkejut saat mendengar pernyataanku. Haha… Awas saja kalian berdua, aku akan jadi pasangan ter-romantis mengalahkan kalian berdua dan YeWook couple itu.

"Lee Sungmin! Dia cantik sekali,noona. Bahkan lebih manis daripada dirimu…" ejekku.

"Mwo? Lee Sungmin? Dia itu eonnie ku! Ya~ Aku tidak habis piker bagaimana jika ia menyukaimu? Dan, jelas aku lebih manis daripada dirinya, yak an Siwonnie?" tanyanya pada manja chingunya.

"Ne, Kibummie memang paling manis…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Cih! Mereka mulai lagi.

"Oh, iya… Kyuhyun-ah, kau benar-benar tidak setuju dengan 3 klub wajib itu? Kau tau, Lee Sungmin eonnie itu ketua klub taekwondo, dan kau bisa bertemu dirinya tiap ada jadwal klub taekwondo" ucap Kibum noona.

"Jinjja? Yasudah, aku setuju! Aku setuju! Ahaha… Aku akan masuk klub taekwondo! Terima kasih Kibum noona!" Aku refleks memeluk Kibum noona erat.

'Plak!' Siwon hyung memukul kepalaku.

"Kkkk~ Mianhae hyung, yasudah nikmatilah waktu kalian. Aku mau daftar klub taekwondo dulu. Bye!" seruku senang.

**- Sungmin POV -**

Class 3-1…

"Perhatian semuanya! OSIS dan yayasan memerintahkan setiap siswa wajib menjadi anggota dari 3 klub yang berbeda. 1 klub pelajaran, 2 klub pilihan kalian sendiri. Mohon kerjasamanya." Aku hanya terdiam mendengar pengumuman dari Jung Yunho, ketua kelas kami.

"Ya! Yunho-ah! Kita kan sudah kelas 3! Masa masih harus jadi anggota klub?" protes sahabatku ini, Lee HyukJae atau Eunhyuk. Seperti biasa penampilannya acak-acakan tetapi tetap manis.

"Aniyo, Hyukkie … Ini perintah ketua yayasan dan ketua OSIS" jawab Yunho.

"Aish… Choi Siwon lagi!" serunya kesal.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, toh nanti kamu bisa ikut eskul favorit mu…" Aku hanya terkikik pelan.

"Huh… Arasseo! Jadi kau akan ikut klub apa?" tanyanya padaku. Aku terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Aku taekwondo, biologi, dan mungkin musik, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Dance, bahasa Inggris, dan taekwondo juga. Kau mau memasukkan ku ke klub mu kan ketua?" Dia nyengir gaje.

"Ne, Hyukkie. Tapi, memang kau bisa bahasa Inggris?"

"Ya~! Tentu aku bisa, Lee Sungmin!" Dia memukul lenganku.

"Haha… Arasseoyo…"

Kringgg!

"Ah… Istirahat! Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Hyukkie. Aku hanya mengikutinya berjalan ke kantin. Suasana kantin sangat ramai dan berisik. Jujur aku jarang ke kantin, karena aku tak suka hal-hal yang berisik.

"Annyeong Minnie eonnie!" sapa Wookie padaku. Disebelahnya terlihat Yesung dengan kura-kuranya.

"Annyeong Wookie~" jawabku. Ia segera mengajakku duduk dengan temanku yang lainnya, Henry, Hyukkie, Bummie, Yesung, dan bahkan ada Siwon. Tapi, ada seorang namja yang tadi kutemui di koridor sekolah dengan wajah cemberut.

"Eh? Kau yang tadi kan?" tanyaku. Ia langsung tersenyum manis padaku. Wah… Tampan.

"Ne, annyeonghasimnikka subae-nim. Joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida, manasseo bangapseumnida" ucapnya ramah.

"Minnie eonnie, ini Kyuhyun. Dia murid kelas 1-1 dan wakil ketua OSIS juga sepertiku. Apa boleh ia masuk klub taekwondo mu?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja boleh. Silakan datang nanti siang ya…" ucapku.

"Ne, arasseo. Mohon bantuannya Sungmin sunbae." Ia membungkukkan badannya dihadapanku.

"Ye, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil Sungmin noona saja atau Minnie."

"Ne, Minnie noona…" Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya lagi. Walaupun terlihat sedikit evil, tapi tetap manis. Ugh! Ada apa denganku?

"Heyo… Jangan lupa, kami masih ada disini…" teguran Eunhyukkie menyadarkanku dari acara tatap-menatap dengan Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, mianhae…" ucapku.

"Eonnie mau masuk klub apa saja?" tanya Mochi Henry padaku.

"Aku jelas taekwondo, biologi, dan musik. Kalau kau Henli?"

"Aku klub musik, bahasa inggris dan dance" jawabnya.

"Ne, pilihan yang bagus Henli-yah… Oh iya, Yesung-ah boleh aku bergabung dengan klub musikmu?" tanyaku pada Yesung. Tapi orangnya masih saja berkutat dengan kura-kura kesayangannya.

"Oppa!" Aku cukup kaget dengan seruan Wookie tadi. Ia terlihat sangat kesal, mungkin karena sedari tadi Yesung yeoja yang manisnya seperti Wookie, bisa marah juga.

"Uwah! A-apa Wookie-yah?" Ia langsung tersadar dari dunianya.

"Minnie eonnie bertanya padamu tadi."

"Apa aku boleh bergabung dengan klub musikmu?" ulang ku.

"Oh, ne…" jawabnya singkat lalu kembali lagi di dunia kura-kuranya. Kulihat Wookie semakin cemberut.

"Haha… Wookie jangan begitu, kasihan Yesung. Hyukkie ke kelas yuk…" ajakku.

"Ne, Minnie…"

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah, Siwon-ah, Yesungie…" ucapku. Lalu kami berdua meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan ke kelas kami.

**- Time Skip –**

Pulang sekolah…

Aku segera membereskan bukuku dan mengganti bajuku dengan baju taekwondo. Aku berjalan perlahan kedalam judo.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun… Ayo kita belajar! Hwaiting ya!" ucapku.

"Ne, seonsaengnim!"

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, Lee HyukJae-ssi, ayo ikut aku sebentar " ucapku seraya berjalan memasuki ruangan bertanding.

"Ne? Waeyo, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Hyukkie padaku.

"Hmm… Coba kalian berlatih dengan ini." Aku menarik seutas tali kecil, dan kemudian keluar beberapa boneka kayu. Aku ingin menguji kemampuan mereka berdua. Kalau Eunhyuk, aku memang sudah mengetahuinya. Ia juga jago ber-taekwondo, sama sepertiku, tapi kalau Kyuhyun aku perlu mengujinya.

"Baiklah, kau mengujiku Sungminnie" ucap Hyukkie. Tanpa waktu lama, mereka merusak boneka-boneka dari kayu tersebut. Aku terkesiap melihat gerakan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat lincah dan tekniknya juga sangat bagus. Dan… dan… menurutku, wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan saat ia serius. Ia seperti seorang namja di komik RPG. Blush! Omo! Ada apa denganku?

"Wow! Kau hebat sekali Kyuhyun!" Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun keras.

"Bagaimana penilaianmu terhadap teknik ku tadi noona?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ah.. Eh.. Itu… Eum… Ba-bagus kok " ucapku sekenanya.

"Hoo? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti tomat busuk Minnie?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil cengar-cengir gaje seperti biasa.

"Merah? Ah, tapi tidak seperti tomat busuk noona! Minnie noona itu manis kok." Ia tersenyum lagi padaku. 'Kyuhyun-ssi, jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku! Nanti aku jatuh cinta padamu!' begitulah seruan hatiku.

"Ya, ya… Terserah kalian. Dasar pasangan kekasih…" ejek Hyukkie.

"Noona! Aku bukan kekasihnya tau!" serunya. Aku menoleh menatap Kyuhyun sejenak. Wajahnya memerah sepertiku. Tapi ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatiku saat ia bilang ia bukan kekasihku. Aish… Aku kan memang bukan kekasihnya. Lee Sungmin sadar, sadar!

**- Author POV –**

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang seperti orang ling-lung.

"Noona, gwenchana?" tanyanya.

"N-ne, gwenchanayo Kyu. Ayo latihan" ucapnya cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri diruangan itu.

"Noona, kita akan belajar teknik apa sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat berada disamping Sungmin yang sedang mengawasi anggota klub nya yang latihan.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu belajar teknik apapun. Teknik mu sudah sangat bagus,Kyu. Mungkin kau harus belajar bertanding melawan orang lain. Bulan depan ada turnamen taekwondo, apa kau mau ikut?" Sungmin tidak menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sama sekali saat berbicara.

"Ne, aku akan ikut. Asal kau juga ikut, noona " ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun akhirnya menoleh menatap namja disebelahnya.

"A-araseoyo…" Ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Noona kenapa sih? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti sedang menjauhiku sih?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Mianhaeyo. Aku tidak menjauhimu kok " ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis semanis permen yang sering ia makan. Sekarang Kyuhyun yang ber-blushing ria sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tuh kan… Sekarang kau yang terlihat tak suka padaku " ujar Sungmin.

"Mianhae noona, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Ehem… Jangan tatap-tatapan gitu deh, risih tau " cibir Eunhyuk.

"Minnie, kita boleh pulang gak nih? Capek…" ucapnya seraya menunjuk anggota-anggota klub yang sudah tepar kecape'an dilantai.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh pulang." Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Noona… Jangan menunjukkan senyum semanis itu didepan orang lain dong…" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun. Mata bulatnya terlihat bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya.

'Manis' pikir Kyuhyun. "Aniyo, gwenchanayo" jawabnya singkat.

"Noona, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memang rumah kita searah? Rumah ku di daerah Gwangjin, di dekat taman Gwangjin " ucap Sungmin.

"Hmm… Daerah itu lumayan dekat dengan apartemenku, aku di Sharp City Apartement. Ayo ke mobil ku " ajak Kyuhyun, sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Hyukkie, aku pulang dengan Kyuhyun ya! Kau pulanglah dengan mochi…" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, hati-hati Minnie!" Eunhyuk melanjutkan kegiatan membereskan barang-barangnya.

…

"Apa kau tinggal sendirian, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang serius mengendarai mobil nya.

"Tidak, aku tinggal dengan noona ku. Appa dan Umma ku sedang ada di Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis mereka."

"Hmm… Berarti kau mandiri sekali ya " puji Sungmin.

"Tidak juga, noona. Malah aku manja sekali pada noona ku yang satu itu.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terbilang imut.

"Hehe… Aku kan maknae, makanya aku manja. Apa aku juga boleh manja padamu, noona?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin terdiam. "Hmm… Ne, boleh kok Kyuhyunie" ucapnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung bersemu merah. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menggoda Sungmin dengan pertanyaan yang agak aneh itu. Tapi ia malah mendapatkan jawaban yang benar-benar serius, meskipun ia juga merasa senang mendengar jawaban itu.

"Gomawo noona."

"Cheonmaneyo, Kyu. Itu rumahku…" Sungmin menunjuk rumah bergaya klasik yang penuh dengan pohon hijau.

"Oke, sampai jumpa lagi noona. Kapan-kapan aku main kerumahmu ya!" ucap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin akan membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Ne, Kyuhyunie. Annyeong! Hati-hati ya…"

"Arasseo, noona."

…

Semakin hari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin akrab. Mereka lebih sering terlihat berdua, kemana-mana bersama, dan Kyuhyun juga semakin sering mengantar Sungmin pulang.

"Minnie noona!" seru Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas Sungmin.

"Ne, Kyu…" jawabnya singkat.

"Noona bawa apa hari ini?" ucapnya sambil mengintip kedalam laci meja Sungmin.

"Hmm… Aku masakkan bibimbap dengan ayam untukmu, kau kan tidak suka sayur." Sungmin mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari dalam tas nya.

"Kajja eonnie…" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Oi, Minnie! Mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang makan es krim dikoridor bersama Henry.

"Mau ke atap."

"Minnie eonnie tidak mengajak kami nyyam~" ucap Henry.

"Ah mianhae Henli-ah, kapan-kapan ya…"

Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin lagi dan berlari keatap sekolah. "Ayo noona~"

Setelah tiba mereka langsung menuju bangku kayu didekat pepohonan yang berada di atas atap sekolah.

"Minnie noona, apa kau buat ini sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu. Ayo makanlah" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aniyo, noona harus menyuapiku."

"Wae, Kyu? Kau seperti anak kecil " ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Katanya aku boleh manja sama noona, jadi aku minta kau suapi…" Dengan cepat diraihnya tangan Sungmin dan memasukkan satu sendok bibimbap itu kedalam mulutnya. Wajah Sungmin kembali merona yang semakin meningkatkan kesan imutnya.

"Masshisseoyo! Noona pintar memasak!" pujinya sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Go-gomawo. Aku senang kau menyukainya " ujar Sungmin. "Oh iya Kyu, kau jadi kan ikut pertandingan taekwondo 2 minggu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Kalau noona ikut, aku juga akan ikut kok… Noona, ke kelas yuk…" ajaknya.

"Ne, Kyu."

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan layaknya seorang sepasang kekasih. Tak jarang juga tatapan beberapa namja pada Sungmin yang menyiratkan kekecewaan dan rasa patah hati mereka.

"Sungminnie." Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan memandangi sesosok namja yang terlihat bersedih.

"Mimi? Waeyo?" tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan cemburu Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Ne… Kyuhyun, mianhaeyo aku harus pergi sebentar " ucapnya singkat.

**- Kyuhyun POV –**

What? Mimi? Panggilan sayang macam apa itu? Bahkan aku hanya sesekali dipanggil Kyunie.

'Grep!' Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Siapa namja itu?

Aish! Aku tidak bisa diam saja jika seperti ini. Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti mereka, perasaanku tidak akan tenang jika tidak mengawasi Sungmin noona. Apalagi jika sampai namja itu merebut Sungmin noona.

"Hiks…" Aku bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak saat melihat namja tinggi itu saling berhadapan dengan Minnie noona.

Yak! Andwae! Minnie noona semakin mendekatinya dan… Minnie noona memeluknya.

"Sabar Zhoumi-yah… Kuyakin kau pasti akan menemukan yang terbaik."

"Ne, Minnie… Gamsahamnida."

MWO? Namja itu semakin memeluk Minnie noona erat! Ya~! Apa yang dia lakukan, hah? Minnie noona itu milikku! Aish!

**- Author POV –**

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kelasnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Pikiranya masih kalut dengan kejadian yang barusan ia lihat. Ia masih mengutuki namja yang Sungmin panggil Mimi tadi.

Bahkan ketika ia sedang belajar seperti saat ini, ia hanya menulis disebuah kertas lalu menyobeknya kasar.

'Ergh! Kenapa Minnie noona harus memeluknya sih?' rutuknya.

Kringgg!

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh murid disekolah berhamburan keluar kelas mereka untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Kelas seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah kosong dan tidak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya dia kah satu-satunya orang yang masih duduk termenung dikelas yang sepi tersebut.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin dengan senyum cerianya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"Ya~ Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak bergeming. Sungmin makin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun dan tetap melihat keluar jendela.

"Kyu? Gwenchana?" Sungmin mulai khawatir melihat perbedaan sifat Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap lekat-lekat kedua bolamata bulat Sungmin. "Jauhi aku, Lee Sungmin…" ucapnya singkat.

"N-ne? Menjauhimu?" ulang Sungmin.

"Ya. Jangan pernah temui aku dan jangan pernah dekati aku lagi."

"W-waeyo?" Kedua bolamata indah itu bertambah buram oleh air yang ditahan oleh pelupuk mata itu.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Sekarang, anggap saja kita tak pernah saling kenal." Kyuhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung ditempat ia duduk.

Pertahanannya yang kuat pada akhirnya tetap akan runtuh. Kristal-kristal bening nan bercahaya turun membasahi pipi chubby nya. "Hmm… Mianhaeyo jika aku punya banyak salah. Jika itu yang kau mau, maka aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan…" ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan air mata yang masih terus mengalir. Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil mengusap air matanya.

Keesokan harinya…

Sungmin berjalan gontai ke kelasnya, namun ia tetap memaksakan senyum manisnya pada semua orang yang menyapanya.

"Minnie, kau kenapa? Gwenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ne, gwenchana Hyukkie, aku hanya kelelahan setelah latihan beratku dirumah."

"Jinjja?" selidik Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Eunyukkie. Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Matamu tidak berbicara seperti itu dan kau sekarang terlihat seperti mayat berjalan. Tidakkah kau berkaca sebelum ke sekolah? Wajahmu itu pucat sekali Sungmin-ah…" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan kacanya didepan wajah Sungmin.

Memang semua yang dikatakannya benar. Sungmin terlihat sangat rapuh. Wajahnya yang pucat dan bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah muda, kini menjadi putih pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Hyukkie, jangan khawatirkan aku…" ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang penuh kepalsuan.

- Skip Time, Istirahat –

"Hyukkie eonnie, Minnie eonnie kenapa?" tanya Henry pada eonnienya itu.

"Mana kutahu, dia tidak mau berbicara apapun tentang masalahnya. Tanyakan saja padanya" ucap Eunhyuk. Sungmin masih berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti secara mendadak, membuat dongsaengnya yang mengekor dibelakangnya sedikit kaget.

Sungmin mematung dengan tatapan kecewa yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Minnie eonnie kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook, namun yang ditanya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Itu kan Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu siapa?" tanya Kibum sambil mendelikkan matanya.

"AH! Seohyun dan Sooyoung! Murid kelas 1-3! Kenapa Kyuhyun menggenggam dua tangan yeoja itu dengan erat?" ucap Henry tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pekikan Henry langsung menoleh sedikit memandang Sungmin yang masih berdiri mematung. Kyuhyun memandang dua bola mata Sungmin dengan tatapan yang dingin, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan segera masuk ke kelasnya.

"Min?" tegur Eunhyuk.

Shock! Kepala Sungmin terasa berputar dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi lebih berat. Banyak kunang-kunang yang ia lihat disekeliling kepalanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia terjatuh…

"SUNGMIN!" pekik Eunhyuk dan tiga dongsaengnya. Mereka membawa tubuh mungil itu menuju ruang klinik.

…

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya setelah mencium bau obat-obatan disekelilingnya. "Eh? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanyanya.

"Kau tadi pingsan, Minnie…" jelas Eunhyuk yang hanya sendirian duduk dibangku yang terletak disebelah kasur Sungmin.

"Hmm… Gomawo telah menolongku Hyukkie." Sungmin tersenyum manis, namun Eunhyuk malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Disaat seperti ini masih bisa tersenyum?" tanya Eunhyuk cepat, Sungmin hanya terdiam melihat respon sahabatnya. "Cepat ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya Min-ah. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan Minnie. Jangan coba bohongi aku, aku sahabatmu sejak kita masih kecil."

"Mianhae Hyukkie, aku memang punya masalah dengannya. Ia memintaku menjauhinya. Aku tidak mengerti…" lirih Sungmin.

Eunhyuk memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menenangkan pikiran Sungmin. "Arasseo, aku akan mencoba berbicara padanya. Aku keluar dulu ya, Minnie."

Tidak disangka Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk didepan pintu klinik.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, noona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Karena dirimu dia sakit dan pingsan" cibirnya.

"Maksudmu apa, noona?"

"Kau tahu, Sungmin itu orang yang sangat tegar. Ia harus tinggal hanya berdua dengan adiknya, Sungjin, saat ummanya meninggal dan appanya selalu bekerja diluar negeri. Kau yang mulai menjadi orang yang berarti baginya, kini malah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bukankah itu namanya tidak tau diri,eh?" ucap Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak dan terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ia selalu memperhatikanku dan ketiga dongsaengku yang lain, namun dia tidak pernah sadar bagaimana rapuhnya ia dimata kami. Haha… Kami bodoh telah memberikan kepercayaan kami pada namja babbo yang seperti dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun" cibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, seiring cibiran yang dilayangkan Eunhyuk. Lalu ia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, sambil terus memikirkan kata-kata tadi.

**- Sungmin POV –**

Aku berjalan keluar menuju ke atap sekolah. Aku rasa aku selalu menjadi beban bagi setiap orang, bagi Hyukkie, appa, dan terutama… Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan segalanya dengan benar meskipun aku ingin selalu sempurna, tapu tetap saja hasilnya tidak seperti itu. Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini.

Bahkan saat ini hobaeku, Kyuhyun, memintaku menjauhinya berarti aku telah mengecewakannya.

Aku berjalan menuju pagar pembatas balkon. Mataku lurus menatap kebawah.

'Kalau aku jatuh, apa semuanya akan selesai ya? Aku ingin jatuh kebawah sana jika cara itu membuat semua perasaan kecewa orang-orang yang kusayangi menghilang' pikirku.

Aku kembali duduk dilantai, memandangi awan dan merasakan angin yang menemaniku.

Kubuka lembaran komik yang kubawa. "Aku tidak ingin menangisinya! Aku orang yang tegar!". Aku tersenyum melihat tokoh yeoja didalam komik ini. Ia bilang tidak akan menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

'Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku hanya boleh menangis saat semua orang sudah bahagia.' Kata-kata yang terpatri sangat dalam dihatiku. Janjiku pada diriku sendiri yang akan benar-benar kutepati.

Tess…

Setetes air membasahi lembaran komikku. Ayolah air mata, jangan keluar. Aku tidak ingin menangis saat ini. Kumohon…

"Hahaha… Aku kan yeoja yang kuat, tidak seperti yeoja dikomik ini!" seruku.

**- Normal POV –**

Sungmin berteriak sedih dengan sedikit terisak sambil terkadang memukuli dadanya yang terasa sakit. Menusuk. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata memandanginya dari balik pintu. Kyuhyun menatapinya miris. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kelasnya setelah memikirkan perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia mencari Sungmin, dan ternyata noona tersayangnya itu sedang menagisi dirinya.

"Mianhaeyo…" lirihnya. Ia menatap tubuh Sungmin yang terlihat lebih rapuh hanya karena kelakuan bodohnya.

"Aku egois, aku bahkan tidak pernah tau bagaimana kehidupannya yang sebenarnya."

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan berjalan menuju pintu, dibukanya pintu itu dan disana juga terlihat sesosok namja yang membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

"Min-minnie noona…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sungmin ramah.

"Noona, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Hmm… Tidak perlu hehe… Aku harus tetap menjauh darimu sesuai yang kau bilang" ucapnya. Kyuhyun memandangnya lekat. Bahkan Sungmin tidak mau menghapus apa yang telah Kyuhyun katakan padanya.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa berlatuh untuk turnamen taekwondo 2 hari lagi. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Hwaiting!" ucap Sungmin lagi, masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Noona, Mimi itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Mimi? Dia itu sahabatnya Henry, dan juga sahabat dekatku. Orang tua Zhoumi baru mengalami kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, untungnya tidak sampai meninggal. Sudah ya, aku ke kelas dulu." Sungmin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

JLEGERR!

Kyuhyun salah paham. Hal yang sangat fatal yang telah ia lakukan terhadap yeoja yang disayanginya.

"Aish! Kau memang bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!" rutuknya.

2 days later…

Sungmin mengeratkan sabuk yang melilit dibaju taekwondo nya. Mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi pertandingan taekwondo nanti.

"Minnie eonnie, Hyukkie eonnie fighting!" seru Henry, Kibum, dan Ryeowook heboh. Disebelah mereka terlihat juga Siwon dan Yesung ikut tersenyum pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin melirik sebentar pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk tenang tak jauh dari tmpatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun yang merasa ada yang melihatnya, segera menoleh menghadap Sungmin. Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan seru dan menegangkan, Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie hingga saat ini belum terkalahkan dan mereka berdua memenangkan semua nomor pertandingan. Kini giliran Sungmin melawan yeoja dari sekolah lain, Song Gae Yeon.

Yeoja itu menyeringai memandang Sungmin yang memang sedang tidak fokus sekarang. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, bahkan saat yeoja itu menendang wajahnya, ia tidak sempat menghalangi tendangan itu dengan tangannya.

BUAGH!

Sungmin terpelanting kebelakang. Pipi kanannya lebam, sudut bibirnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Eonnie!" seru Henry, Kibum, dan Ryeowook.

"Minnie!" Eunhyuk yang hendak menolongnya langsung dicegat oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat dan menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style.

Ia merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di kasur yang tersedia di ruang klinik itu. Mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati luka Sungmin perlahan.

…

"Ah!" erang Sungmin saat merasakan pipi dan bibirnya sakit saat ia bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun noona?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sudut kasur itu.

"K-kyu? Bagaimana pertandinganmu?" tanyanya. Sungmin segera duduk menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Aku juara 2, Hyukkie noona juara 1. Sudah baikan noona?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hmm…"

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan tendangannya tadi?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sungmin terdiam. Jawabannya adalah orang dihadapannya ini.

"Aniyo, gwenchana" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum palsu dihadapanku. Aku membencinya" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Oh, mianhae…" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih sandal yang disiapkan dibawahnya. Ia hendak pergi lagi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun terlambat, tangan namja itu sudah menggenggamnya erat. Dengan satu tarikan pelan, Kyuhyun mampu mebuat Sungmin menatap wajah tampannya.

"Mian, kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku noona. Maafkan semua kesalahanku. Aku cemburu padamu dan namja bernama Zhoumi itu" ucapnya. Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Saranghaeyo~" Mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya cepat dengan lembut, ia menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar aksesnya lebih dalam lagi. Sungmin memejamkan matanya takut dan mulai membuka mulutnya. Mereka berciuman hangat dalam waktu yang lama hingga masing-masing sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen.

Air mata Sungmin kembali menetes. "Nado saranghamnida…" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis karena aku lagi."

"Ne, gamsahae. Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu" ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya yang kali ini tulus ia torehkan.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin dapat merasakan kisah cinta seperti dalam komik yang ia baca.

- Skip Time –

Keesokan harinya…

"Minnie eonnie, gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Gwenchana Wookie."

"Chukkae, eonnie. Akhirnya kau punya namja chingu juga" ucap Kibum.

"Ayey! Hyukkie eonnie! Traktir! Traktir!" seru Henry sambil loncat-loncat hyperaktif.

"Hehe… Karena aku orang yang baik hati,murah senyum, dan rajin menabung maka aku akan traktir kalian dan bawa namja chingu kalian itu juga. Oke?" serunya.

"Yay!" Henry kembali berjingkrak-jingkrak.

At Seoul Restaurant…

Eunhyuk dan Henry memasang tampang cemberut dan kusut seperti baju yang tidak disetrika dua hari.

SiBum saling merangkul satu sama lain, YeWook saling suap-suapan, dan KyuMin membaca komik bersama.

"Aigoo~ Bisakah kalian hentikan itu!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Wae, noona?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku iri! Iri!" serunya.

"Haha… Makanya cari pacar dong" ejek Yesung yang langsung mendapat lemparan sumpit dari Eunhyuk.

"Mengajak pasangan mereka adalah hal yang salah ya,eon…" ejek Henry diiringi anggukan Eunhyuk.

"Eonnie Hyukkie, carikan aku pacar" pinta Mochi dengan puppy face nya yang langsung kena tisu kotor yang habis dipakai untuk membersihkan meja. *jorok!*

"Mwo? AKu saja belum punya pacar, kau minta sama aku?" tanyanya.

"Ish, eonnie pelit banget deh." Couple lainnya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan yeoja single yang hyperaktif ini.

FIN

* * *

><p>Wooaaa~ Hehe… Author dateng lagi dengan ff khayalan author yang super gaje. Ini sequel dari 'My Comic Prince' nya. Selamat menikmati. Mian ya kalo jelek dan berlete-lete… TT^TT<p>

Abis ini HaeHyuk duluan apa ZhouRy ya? Mereka udah ribut... -,-

Review Reply :

Sapphire Pearls : Ne! ^0^ EunHae nya mungkin nanti, gomawo for reads ^^

Pipit-SungminniElfishy : Iya iya, aku juga gak suka sama Luna, eonnie... Nah ini KyuMin nya ^^ selamat menikmati!

Min Hyorin : Ini sequel KyuMin nya, gomawo for read eonnie, semoga suka~ ^^

Phumie : Iya, gomawo for read and review! ^^ Ini KyuMin hehe...

Shin Young Rin : Gege juga ya,eon? Xie xie help nya! Ini satu yeoja jomblo udah berkurang kok... KyuMin hehe ^^

Lee Hyerin : Ini giliran Minnie, kok eon~ Happy Reading ^^

Inha ELF SparkyuHyukBum : Minnie dapet giliran nih hehe... Nanti ada alasannya kok kenapa Henry nyebut nama Zhoumi hehe... Gomawo for read and ripiu,eonnie! ^^

jongwoonieswife-sj : Oce,eonnie! Ini KyuMin, gomawo ripiunya eon~ ^^

Kim TaeNa : Minnie lagi dapet giliran kok,eon hehe... Oke,eon! Gomawo for ripiu yo~ Hwaiting juga,eon! ^O^

Akira Mayumi : Hehe, gomawoyo eonnie... Mian yang ini sequelnya lagi, tapi bukan YeWook ^^

Yak! Yang baca must ripiu ya~ Ripiu gratis kok hehe... ^^

Gomawo for read and your review!

Annyeong! ^O^


End file.
